As a vehicle accelerates on an uneven μ (friction coefficient) surface, a drive slip control system can intervene in the operation of the vehicle in such a way that the low μ wheel (the wheel located on the slick side of the road surface) is braked by braking intervention. In the braking intervention, the braking torque exerted by the brake of the low μ wheel is transferred via the differential to the high μ wheel (the other wheel that is located on the road surface with high μ and is not yet slipping). This transferred drive torque can in turn cause the high μ wheel to begin slipping; as a result, the stability and in particular lateral stability of the vehicle, as well as traction at the wheel which is still adhering, are lost.